


Marco Solo

by Aquarion_V



Series: Kye [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: (Pretty much everyone makes an appearance at some point probably), Alternate Title: Marco Really Doesn't Want to Fight the Forces of Evil, Alternate Title: Marco Solo (But Not Really), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe due to Interference from Separate Dimension, Desperation makes you do desperate things, Earth is a semi no-go zone, For Want of a Nail fic, Gen, Marco alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarion_V/pseuds/Aquarion_V
Summary: One day, Marco Diaz was walking home from school when some kids toy bops him on the head. But we're not there quite yet. Right now, something stirs.





	1. Prologue Pt. 1

Marco Solo

 

 

 

Perhaps it was a mistake, to believe that a planet full of fully sentient beings would remain isolated simply because they didn’t have Magic or the means to achieve interplanetary travel. If a planet could barely get to their own moon, how could they be expected to contact different dimensions much less travel to them?

To those in charge in their own dimension, the official stance was that if a planet could not leave their own dimension, then they should be left to their own devices. “None shall interfere with planets that could not inter-dimensional travel.” That was the spirit of the agreement and that applied to all planets that fell under such terms.

Perhaps it was a mistake but it made life so much easier for those in charge of such things. It kept innumerable small and large legal matters from the desk of those who had to deal with them. That did not mean no-one had designs for these planets.

 

 

 

Earth and all life on it were to be just more victims of the **_[Translation not Found]_** ’s crusade.

The **_[Translation not Found]_** had a what they believe to be a perfect language. They were able to communicate anything they were seeing, thinking, or feeling with each other.

The **_[Translation not Found]_** believed that the inability to truly communicate was a sign of false sentience and that they were the only truly sentient beings in the Universe.

The **_[Translation not Found]_** put it upon themselves to erase all instances of false sentience from existence.

They continued this purge until they discovered — on the last inhabited planet in their universe — that before they’d been wiped out, their final enemy had discovered a way to access the Multiverse.

 

 

 

**… …?**

 

 

 

“Momma! Momma!” Queen Moon was-rather abruptly-taken out of her own personal reflection — "Daydreaming” River would have said, “Everyone does it, even the Queen” — by her daughter — her _only_ daughter — bursting through the hall doors.

 

“Starling!” River immediately rises from his throne. “Give daddy a hug!” He said as he spread his arms wide. Star was only too happy to oblige launching herself into River's chest giggling turning into shrieks of laughter as he spun them both around before he threw her up into the air — she'll have wings someday — Moon brushes aside the thought.

‘Still so tiny.’ River thought to himself as he caught her, noticing that Star was clutching her hands together.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” He asked as he playfully tried to pry her hands open.

 

“Daddy No!!” Star shrieks, Moon winces at the sound, whilst River laughs as Star tries to pull her whole body away from the ‘offending’ hands.

“I gotta show it to Momma!!” Moon raises an eyebrow as she rises from her throne.

 

“Not even a hint? Please Starling?” Star scrutinized River with narrowed eyes as he smiles brightly.

 

“Star,” The two blondes turn to look at Moon who mentally smiles at the identical pair of blue eyes. “What is it?”

 

“Momma!” And suddenly she was there, bouncing in front of Moon with an ear to ear smile on her face hearts glowing faintly.

“Look-look-look!” Star raises her hands towards Moons opening them to reveal…

 

*Sigh* “Star.” Moon paused, examining the spider in Stars hand. When Star was younger she would bring all the creatures she found about the castle to show off to her or River. It wouldn’t have been the first spider her daughter had showed her, but this one was different. This one had a top hat.

 

“Queen Moon, it’s an honor to meet you.” Moon blinks once, twice, then nods her head in greeting.

 

“Thank you…” He rose as Moon trailed off.

 

“I am Spider with A Top Hat, my Queen.” Moon inclined her head in response.

 

“Well met Spider!” Said Spider jumped at Rivers greeting, quickly turning to bow to him as well before pausing at River’s sudden burst of laughter.

“No, no, none of that! My little Starlings friends won’t ever need to bow to me!” Spider smiles — beams really — and it tickles the back of Moon's mind, a memory not forgotten, but out of place.

 

‘That smile is familiar…’ She realizes, before brushing the thought aside for another one.

 

“Tell me Spider,” All eyes turn to her. “How did you meet our daughter?” Spiders eyes widened before that grin returned and Star lowered her arms.

 

“I didn’t find him, I made him like you Momma!” Moon frowned, trying to decipher Stars claim.

 

“What do you mean Starling?” Star turned to River, beaming once again.

 

“I made him with Magic just like Momma!” Rivers eyes cut to Moon, for just an instant her face had clearly shown surprise before a mask of neutrality slammed down, her eyes hard and calculating.

 

“I see…” She could now that she was looking for it. The Spider was magic. Strong Magic.

She hadn’t looked and that could not happen again.

Moon turns over Star’s declaration. ‘It shouldn’t be possible, she’s too young, she’s never even held the wand — or had she? — could she have, dipped down…?’ She should have been able to dismiss the thought and yet… Moons train of thought is interrupted as Star grabs her hand – calm, be calm – she soothes the flare of her magic allowing Star to drag her along, River matches Stars pace, smiling down at her.

“Where are we going Star?” Star smiles at River, moving as fast as her little legs would carry her.

 

“The training fields, were the guards go! We gotta show you our spell!” Spider nods smiling at them just as brightly. River glances at her and Moon closes her eyes, mentally going over her appointments, she nods to him upon finding herself with some time before her meeting with the war council.

 

“All right Star, Spider, show me.” Star looks back at her, surprised before beaming at her, pulling her along even faster somehow.

 

“Okay, okay stand right there!” Star calls back to her parents as she runs closer to the training post.

 

“…Moon, do you think… Could Star really have created a Spell at her age, she didn’t have the wand…?” Moon shakes her head. “Could she have… Dipped Down?” Moon frowns, she closes her eyes trying to make sense of… Everything, with the little amount of information she had to work with.

 

“Are you ready!?” Moons eyes snap open and focus on Star who was standing some ways away from them now.

 

“Ready Starling! Show us what you’ve got!” River boomed in return, in response Star gives them a thumbs up, turning back towards the training post as Spider with a Top Hat leaped off her head and onto the ground. Taking a quick stock of the area, River glances at Moon to find her just finishing doing the same, waving a hand in front of her, a Magic view portal appears before them, giving the two a better view of Star and Spider.

 

“Ready?” Star asks Spider, smiling as large as her parents had ever seen.

“Ready.” Spider responds with a nod, a determined frown on his face. Moon could see his magic building, focusing on his… Hat? Moon and River watch wide-eyed as Spider with a Top Hat’s Top hat revealed itself to be a miniature turret, then he leapt into the air, barrels spinning as Star called out the name of her Spell.

 

“Spider with a Top Hat Blast!!” And then he fired.

 

The training field was devastated, as was the forest behind it. Holes riddled every surface the two had been facing, some so large that even the fully-grown trees had been “cut” down. Distinct half circles separating the two halves. Each unobstructed blast had gone far off into the distance before exploding, some far-off part of Moon’s mind worried that something out that way had been damaged, but she couldn’t muster up the focus required to care. Both she and River merely stared at Star and Spider – once again atop Stars head – beaming proudly at them heedlessly amid the ruins of what had once been a viable training field. The top half of a tree – launched into the air by one of the bullets detonating mid-way into said tree’s roots – crashed behind them. Then and only then did it click in Moon’s mind.

 

‘He has her smile.’

 

               

 

Sometimes Marco liked to stay up late without telling his parents. He could never bring himself to turn on his cell phone or even a flashlight for fear of being caught. He did like to sit by the window sill though, looking up at the stars Marco liked to imagine-like many children his age did-what space was like, if he wanted to an Astronaut, what did blue milk taste like?

Tonight, as Marco looked up at the stars his attention was drawn to his backyard, where a swirling blue and white… Something had appeared.

After staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed at it for a few seconds, something came out of what must have been a portal. For a few moments, Marco stared at the figure sprawled out on the grass, some far-off part of his mind noted that it was lucky that whoever it was hadn’t fallen on one his father’s sculptures. Far more pressingly to young Marco, he recognized the collapsed form, how could he not, he saw them almost every day.

Rising from his position next to the window he ran downstairs to assist, calling out the only thing that occurred to him.

               

 “MOM DAD THERE’S A NINJA TURTLE IN THE BACKYARD!”

               

               

 

Two hours ago, he had name, memories, hopes, dreams, now all he knew, all he was, was pain. It hurt to try to move, breathing hurt, being alive hurt.

 

_It hurts_ ‘What was that?’ A sound. _It hurts_.

_It hurts_ ‘Open your eyes.’ Green-grass maybe-and something in the distance. _It hurts._

_It hurts_ ‘How far away was it?’  _It hurts_

_It hurts_ ‘Sounds coming closer.’ _It hurts_

**_Blackness_ ** _…_

_It hurts_ ‘Something moving me.’

‘Open your eyes.’ A hand, small, four fingers, a thumb.

‘Look up.’ A Mewman child?

**Blackness**...

 

 

 

Angie and Rafael weren’t upset that Marco was still awake, they weren’t even surprised, to be honest, having long since known about Marco’s late-night stargazing.

Being woken up in the middle of the night would have been annoying if they weren’t disoriented by having been woken up in the middle of the night.

‘Nina Yertle?” “The backyard?’ They laid in bed for a few moments, not entirely certain that Marco had called for them, only knowing that the other was awake. They listened as someone ran down the stairs and threw open the door to the backyard.

 

“MOM DAD COME ON THERE’S A NINJA TURTLE IN THE BACKYARD!”

 

“A what turtle-?” “My sculpture!” It took only a few moments for the two to get from their bedroom to the stairs.

 

“HE’S HURT REAL BAD!” Angie jumped, Rafael stumbled and due to their combined efforts, they almost fell down the stairs. Rafael attempted to right himself – just barely managing to keep his balance – by bracing against the wall, Angie grabbed the railing canceling her momentum while Rafael slowed to a stop just in front of her, completely reversing their positions.

Blinking they looked at each other and shared a short laugh before hurrying down the stairs, while Rafael went towards the backyard Angie took a moment to grab an umbrella.

 

‘Should’ve grabbed a club before coming down.’ Brushing off her own musings she ran towards the backyard only to have to sidestep her husband running back into the house mumbling about a first aid kit. Lowering her weapon of choice from ready position Angie stepped out into the backyard. Marco was kneeling next to what very well could be a Ninja Turtle, shaking him — or her, there was a girl wasn’t there? — as best he could, the turtle opened one of its eyes, it lingered on the hand Marco had on the ground before rolling up to look at his face, an ever so slight widening of the eyes and a flash of something — maybe surprise? — in them before the Turtles’ eye closed once again.

As Angie walked closer she took in the rest of the turtle that was probably a tortoise — much like the Ninja Turtles themselves — if its legs were anything to go by. Its arms were basically legs that ended in hands.

It was the tortoise's shell that really grabbed her attention, the jagged hole in the back shone in the moonlight with what could only be blood, as a liquid of the same color was slowly coming out from under his shell on his right side.

 

“Marco,” Her son looked up to her straight away, eyes wide, confused, scared, maybe a little surprised. Just like their late-night visitors own not but a few moments ago. Making her own mind up — and mentally chastising herself upon realizing she’d been conflicted — Angie knelt down next to Marco and gently touched the front — ‘Bottom?’ — edge of the stranger’s shell. “Help me lift him.” Marco nodded, visibly straining to help lift the massive tortoise. They weren’t making much progress. Until suddenly then they were.

 

 

 

Rafael rummaged through his first aid kit, knowing what he was looking for even as he hurried out to the backyard once again, images of the jagged hole in the turtle’s shell flashed behind his eyes. As Rafael’s’ hand closed around their supply of wound sealant, he looked up to his family attempting to lift their guest — ‘Perhaps they’re trying to put him on his back?’ — dropping the rest of the first aid kit, Rafael grabbed one of the medium-sized rocks and brought it closer to their unexpected guest. Feeling the rock was close enough Rafael switched to helping his family lift the — ‘Wow that’s heavy.’ — tortoise.

 

‘Maybe it’s the shell…’ Rafael mused to himself as Angie turned as best she could towards Marco.

 

“Marco, get the phone.” Nodding Marco ran into the house as Rafael tried to move the rock with his foot to limited success.

 

“Honey could you-mph!” As Angie released her hold Rafael struggled to hold up the tortoises’ weight on his own, he released a sigh of relief once Angie slid the rock into place.

“Here.” Handing his wife maybe half of the would sealant he had grabbed, Rafael looks over the wound on the-

‘Is this the top or the back of the shell?’ Dismissing the thought as unimportant Rafael inspected the hole and the wound within.

 

“This is...” As Angie trailed off Rafael nodded, the injury was almost circular and had gone clear through the tortoise’s side. While the wound was only just starting to bleed in earnest, this close it was impossible to not notice the cooked smell coming from it. As Rafael and Angie began to wonder what could’ve caused such an injury Marco emerged with the phone.

 

 

 

“…assist.” The world is an unfocused blur of white and a slow incessant beeping.

 

‘Was that a voice?’ “whuh…?” The question of whether or not to respond is answered by his own body as his head lolls to the side as he tries to focus on the unfamiliar shape before him.

 

“How are you feeling?” Trying to move earned him a sharp pain from his side, releasing a grunt of pain he could see spots dancing across his vision that probably weren’t actually there.

“Don’t strain yours-…” The voice faded out of as the spots expanded and his vision was consumed by blackness.


	2. Prologue Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this Chapter with the missing "Marco Section" that was giving me so much trouble and a little extra.

Marco Solo Prologue (Part 2)

 

 

 

               

In the Source Universe, Queen Moon – having scattered his army and just having had her first experience with Dark Magic – lets Toffee walk away. This was her failing. In the Source Universe, she doesn’t feel the consequences of this action until much later in her life, and it almost cost her everything she had worked so hard to build. This is not the case in Universe 13638657, Monsters and Mewmans are in the midst of a bitter war. As Monsters become more and more desperate, the situation in Mewni comes closer and closer to its inevitable conclusion.

 

Despite their best efforts to do so, something prevents Monsters from being able to consistently cultivate crops anywhere but the Heartlands. It’s not just them either; multiple creatures from this section of the Multiverse have found this to be the case. Mewmans encountered the same problem when they first landed at Mewni and to this day have not found a solution. This, of course, wouldn’t be such a problem if Mewmans and Monsters were to share the Heartlands, but the Mewmans refuse. Many Mewmans and most of the Royalty despise Monsters on principle, others see them as more like upright animals, regardless of their proven intelligence, still more are simply willing to pretend to not notice the situation unfolding around them. But of course, the Monsters can’t ignore the situation, unable to feed themselves or their children, Monsters have quickly realized that they are potentially facing their own extinction, and that the Mewmans, simply don’t care.

 

There will always be purist no matter the subject, for some Monsters, the idea of leaving behind the Universe, the world, of their ancestors is simply unfathomable. Some are content with living life as best they can, as some shadow of the society they once had out in the Swamps. Some are merely pretending to be, realizing that to go against the rule of Mewni is a death sentence. Others have left, Dimensional Travel is possible and many have found the odds so insurmountable that they have given up on their home planet. Many, very many, have decided to retake the Heartlands from Mewmans. There are a few factions, each with their own methods, the largest and most infamous is, of course, Toffee’s Army, reformed and reforged into once again being a viable threat to the crown.

 

Still more have gone into hiding, cutting themselves off from the world around them. Many types of Monsters – such as Dragons – are believed to have gone extinct. Others have been forgotten about entirely while in actuality being very well hidden. There is, of course, a problem with this choice. Monsters living outside of Mewni designated areas are breaking Mewni laws and are liable to be punished to the fullest extent of Mewni law upon being discovered. They are considered to be under suspicion of planning – or assisting others in planning – dissent against the Crown. Mewni frequently sends out search parties to flush out these Villages. There is one problem with this, there are Villages of Monsters that were founded long before Mewmans came to the Heartlands. Brave explorers that wanted to conquer the wild lands of their home and either found a good place to settle or got a little too lost to make it back home. But of course, this hardly matters, these villages are treated just like any other. After all, the soldiers are just following orders.

 

 

 

The final enemies of the **_[Translation not Found]_** had created something they had not expected. They had planned to create a gateway into other Dimensions and indeed, they had. However, they had also made a viewing portal, a way to look upon other Dimensions without being seen themselves.

The **_[Translation not Found]_** upon discovering this, had been all too eager to leap into this new Universe, to purge it of its false sentient life. However, something gave them pause.

Magic.

If there had been any instances of Magic in their own Universe, it had already escaped and thus the **_[Translation not Found]_** had never encountered anything quite like it. Their extensive research on the physical form of innumerable lifeforms had shown them nothing like magic, had shown them that there was no room in the body or mind for the Soul. They knew all this and yet, both Magic and Souls existed in this section of the Multiverse, Souls were of no threat – becoming immaterial upon leaving the body – but Magic…

The **_[Translation not Found]_** knew that the one thing they needed now was time. Time to adapt to this new threat, this new power source that they had no defense against. Time to integrate Magic into their own selves so as to use it against the **_[Translation not Found]_**. However, the idea of leaving these **_[Translation not Found]_** alive for any while longer now that the **_[Translation not Found]_** knew that they existed at all, galled them. No Individual could stand the idea, and as such, the Collective could not stand the idea. Because of this, the **_[Translation not Found]_** devised a plan that was a little riskier than they should have. They would observe the Multiverse from the safety of their own Universe. They began searching for a Planet on which to start their Purge. All the while trying to find a way to counteract Magic before actually meeting it in combat.

And that’s when they found it. An old foe they had defeated long ago in their own dimension, some of the **_[Translation not Found]_** even still had variations on the species signature appendage: Thumbs. Better still, they were nowhere near as powerful as they had become in their own Universe. They had found what they wanted, a vulnerable planet. They had found what they needed, a Universe without Magic, and a Species they had purged before. From their research, they knew that the Humans could not Inter-Dimensional travel, and thus would not receive any assistance from the Universes that could. The Individuals decided and the Collective agreed.

Earth would be purged.

 

 

 

**“… Is anyone there?”**

**“… Oh. Hi!”**

**“Can you hear me?”**

**“Can anyone hear me!?”**

**“Please!?”**

**“Someone!?”**

 

 

 

Star was bouncing up and down in her seat while Spider simply held on as best he could, both of them beaming at Moon who was… Pondering.

 

‘How does one explain to a child, that her first spell is _too_ powerful?’ Moon looks at Spider.

‘If only that was the only problem.’ Mentally sighing Moon looked down at the wand gripped in her hands, the gentle thrum of magic rising and falling with her heartbeat, slower… Deeper… Into the crystalline heart.

*Sigh.* Moon shakes her head ‘Now is not the time to get lost in the Resonance, now is the time to convince Star that Spider with a Top Hat is too much too soon.’ Star was very excitable as most children were, if Spider with a Top Hat were less destructive, it might have been good for him to remain outside of the wand. It would be good for Star to have a powerful companion she could trust, one with a level head – ‘It had been good for me after all.’ – But of course, there was a problem with such a simple plan: Spider was powerful, and Star was excitable.

‘I can see it now, a rustling bush, followed by a cry of “Spider with a Top Hat Blast!” And an entire section of the town gone.’ Moon shudders before bringing her attention back to Star and Spider who were no longer smiling.

“Star, Sweetie.” — ‘River calls her “Sweetie” sometimes right?’ — “The Spell you’ve created is very impressive.” A tentative smile from them both.

“But… Do you know why I keep all my spells in my wand?” Star’s frown of concern turns into one of confusion, as Spider cocks his head to the side.

 

“No… why?” Moon smiles at Star.

 

“Because Spells like Warnicorn Stampede need to be able to rest and recharge after being summoned, so that they can be ready for battle when you need them.” Both Star’s and Spider’s eyes alight with realization.

 

“Oh! so it’s like their home?” Star chirps and Moon’s smile becomes more genuine.

 

‘Smart as a piece of shining silver indeed, or “Starling Silver” as River would have said.’

“Yes Star, you see, the Wand has its own Sub Space Pockets that exists partially in their own separate Dimensions and partially in the Dimension inside the Wand which is — as you may have guessed — is its own separate Dimension from our own that can only be accessed via the Wand itself! By doing so, the wand only needs to use a minimal amount of Magic to access the Sub Space Pockets and bring forth Saved or Perfected Spells! Not only does this reduce the amount of Magic it takes to cast such Spells, it also saves time allowing you to bring forth multiple high-level Spells even faster and even chain Spells together! I actually managed to apply this same system to-!” Moon accidentally catches Star’s eyes and sees the same glazed look that River got whenever he asked her about her Magic – and her advisors the one time they had asked – and Spider had not faired any better.

‘But he still asks anyway.’ Moon smiles to herself briefly before returning her attention back to Star, her smile becoming decidedly more strained.

*Ahem.* “Don’t worry Star, you’ll understand all of this one day when the Wand is yours.” Star smiles at her while Spider smiles down at Star, patting her head drawing a giggle from the blonde-haired girl. He then looks up at Moon, the smile on his face becoming cautious as he does so.

 

“Will it hurt?” Moon attempts to smile down reassuringly at him.

 

“Not at all, once you are safely inside Star’s Sub Space Pocket, I’ll take the Wand back and you’ll be asleep until Star retakes the Wand.” Moon pauses, a thoughtful frown coming to her face as the other two occupants of the room look on curiously. Moon twirls the wand around in her fingers twice before taking it firmly in her hand, waving it up then down at Spider with a Top Hat. Spider glows translucent purple briefly before the energy leapt from him and into Stars instinctually outstretched hands. In said hands appeared a necklace with a black spider charm. Star stared at the necklace with an open mouth grin while Spider stared at the necklace in astonishment.

“Star,” Both Star and Spider look up at Moon. “If you ever feel that you need Spider, channel your magic into the spider charm and Spider will be there in a flash.” She offers the two a small smile that they respond to with – perhaps over-enthusiastic – nodding. Then Star looks up at Moon, and for not the first time Moon wonders if Star’s eyes would see too much. If the burden of ruling this Kingdom would be too much for her, if it would break her little girl…

‘If it has broken me.’

“Yes, Star?” She asks even though she knows the question and the answer. Star’s eyes search Moon’s, searching before she sags in defeat.

 

“…Please?” Moon’s eyes soften slightly even as Spider’s hopeless gaze bounces between them.

 

“I’m sorry Star, if you want Spider with a Top Hat to stay well, he’ll have to go inside your Wand, I would put him in my own Wand but,” Moon makes eye contact with a resigned-looking Spider. “You are not my Spell. And while I’m sure you would get along well with the Spells within my Wand taking someone else’s Magic within my Wand would ruin the Resonance, doing all of us more harm than good.” Spider nods softly, and while Star does not verbally respond, her form does sag slightly more and Moon places a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to get used to this feeling Star, part of being Queen is making hard decisions for the benefits of others before yourself.” Star sniffles but nods slowly. Moon takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and — more importantly — get her magic under control before presenting Star with the Wand.

‘It will only be for a moment, it’s only for a moment.’ Moon met Star’s wide-eyed gaze and responded with an uneasy smile. Slowly, cautiously, as if she expected it to bite her, Star reached for the Wand, hesitating just before grabbing it before firmly grasping it in both hands. In a flash of light, the Wand begins to transform in Star’s hands.

As the flash of light begins to dim, the crystal heart from Moon’s Wand becomes a yellow crystal star topped by a small yellow crown framed by large white wings on both sides of the star

Star and Spider looked at the new Wand in awe while Moon smiled at the form Star’s Wand had taken.

‘How appropriate.’ Shaking her head, Moon covered Star’s hands with her own causing Star to look up at her.

“Are you ready?” Star frowns, trying to look up at Spider who climbs down to her shoulder and hugs the side of Star’s face.

 

“I’ll miss you, Spider with a Top Hat.” Star says, the two nuzzling into each other with eyes closed.

 

“I’ll miss you too Star.” Star opens her eyes as she begins channeling her Magic into the Wand, the yellow crystal giving off a bright golden glow, slowly enveloping all of them.

“I’ll see you soon Star.” As the light fades, it reveals only a sad Star and Moon looking around the room, unsure of how to proceed before gently taking back the Wand, in a flash of light the Wand changes back into her preferred form and Moon is once again left searching for something to say.

 

*Slam!* Both Star and Moon jump at the noise, turning to look at the source they see River lowering his foot, having just kicked open the large double doors.

“Ah-ha! Oh, it seems I’ve missed seeing Spider off, haven’t I?” Star smiles at River whilst raising her arms at him, Moon simply sighs.

 

‘How many times have I told him not to kick open doors?’ Before Moon can begin to formulate a rebuke, River continues.

 

“Bah,” Shaking his head briefly, River makes his way over to Star with purposeful strides “A shame, but no matter, I’m sure I’ll see him again soon.” With a wink to both Star and Moon, he happily complies with Star’s silent demand throwing her up into the air, giving off a short bark of laughter as he does so.

“Starling,” River begins as he catches her, Star looks at River, wide-eyed with a bright smile. “It’s never easy seeing a comrade-in-arms leave before you’re ready for them to, why, I remember-.” *Ahem!* River pauses, looking over at Moon’s warning stare, he smiles sheepishly before focusing back on Star.

“Well, at any rate, I’ve decided that since you’re starting to make big girl decisions, you should be able to make big girl choices.” Star tilts her head to the side, blinking at River blankly.

“That’s why I’ve spent the last few hours cleaning up the armory, today; you’re going to choose your own weapon!” Star beams, squealing loudly as she wraps her arms around her laughing fathers face, the sound makes Moon wince, repressing a flare up of Magic as well as the desire to protest against River’s plan. She smiles faintly at Star’s enthusiasm, listening to her list off all of the weapons she can think of – and a few that aren’t real – before following after the two, just in case.

 

“A mace! I definitely want a mace!” Moon’s faint smile turns to frown upon realizing they had no child-sized maces, then smooths out as she glances down at her Wand.

 

 

 

**_Beep_** “…Doctor?” **_Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** “Yes Mister Gr’eer?” **_Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** “Can you explain something to me?” ** _Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** “…I can certainly try.” ** _Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** “What _is_ a Mewman?” ** _Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** “I don’t know. Mewmans jealously guard the history of their people – of their _species_ – from us Monsters. All I’m really certain of is that they are a magic using species of bipeds, they may be another kind of Monster, but no one knows.” ** _Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** “…Have you seen them before?” ** _Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** “I have.” ** _Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** “Are those what good Mewmans look like? Are the fair skin ones Evil?” ** _Beep-Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** “The Diazes? They aren’t Mewmans. They’re Humans.” ** _Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** “Humans?” ** _Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** “They look a lot like Mewmans don’t they? Apparently, they evolved from “Primates”, by Mewni definition, they’re more Monster than Mewman.” ** _Beep-Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** - ** _Beep_** “…Then are Mewmans Evil?” ** _Beep-Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** - ** _Beep_** “…” ** _Beep-Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** - ** _Beep_** “…” **_Beep_**

 

**_Beep_** *Inhale…* *Exhale.* “I don’t believe so. They’ve done terrible things, yes but, Evil…” ** _Beep-Beep_**

 

**_Beep-Beep-Beep_** “Then _why_?” ** _Beep-Beep-Beep_**

 

**_Beep-Beep-Beep_** “…I wish I could tell you. If you ever find out, you’ll be a very famous Monster.” ** _Beep-Beep-Beep_**

 

 

 

“And how’s that? Your arm doesn’t feel too restricted?” Gr’eer rolls his shoulder once, twice, three times before he nods, smiling slightly at Rafael.

 

“It feels fine Mr. Diaz, Doctor Suzuki says I shouldn’t be moving around too much anyway, and that I especially should not strain my right side if I can help it.” Rafael nods, smiling as he pats Gr’eer on his left shoulder.

 

“If it’s the doctor’s orders we should do our best to make sure you can follow them.” As Rafael turns to begin putting away the medical supplies he sends a smile back at Gr’eer.

“I’ll be in the backyard and Angie is downstairs. If you need anything Marco is in his room and we’ve asked him to leave his door open.” He assures as he turns back to packing up, Gr’eer glances at the open door to his own room only to find a familiar face peeking into the room from the door frame. As their eyes connect they both flinch, Marco’s eye widens and he gasps before quickly moving away from the door.

“Was there anything you needed Gr’eer?” Gr’eer tears his eyes away from the now empty doorway and looks down at his hands, frowning slightly as he looks at his palms.

 

“…Mister Diaz?” Rafael turns around, now holding the first aid kit. “I’m… I’m sorry for scaring your son.” Rafael blinks.

 

“Scaring… Oh!” Gr’eer looks up only to find Rafael smiling at him. “You don’t need to worry about that, I can assure you, Marco is not scared of you.” Before Gr’eer can think of a response Rafael is already moving towards the door.

“He’s just being a little shy, it’s not every day a celebrity comes to live with you.” And with that Rafael exits the room, leaving Gr’eer to sit on the bed, puzzled before cautiously laying back, folding his arms behind his head.

 

“…What’s a celebrity?” He muses to himself, staring silently at the slowly spinning ceiling fan.

‘Ceiling fan… TV’s, automobile’s, hospitals…’ *Sigh* Gr’eer halfheartedly attempts to follow a single blade as he reminisces.

‘Would’ve been great to have some of these things in the village, the Hatchlings would have loved the Televisions.’ Gr’eer releases a bark of laughter. ‘Would have made ‘em lazy though, would’ve been a constant fight to pry ‘em away from one long enough to get’ em to work.’ Gr’eer turns on his side to look out the window, torn between allowing himself to cry or holding back.

‘A Hospital would’ve been the best though, maybe they could’ve fixed up Elder Am’uar’s leg better than we did, ‘specially with that X-ray machine of theirs…’ The sting of light on his eyes helped him pretend he wasn’t about to cry. It would be so easy… The doctor even said it was healthy….

‘No.’ Gr’eer turns back into his back, more roughly than he’d intended. He ignored the flare of pain from his wound and instead focused on the lightbulb’s attached to the ceiling fan.

‘No, not yet.’ Ever since he could remember, Gr’eer had hated crying, it had always left him feeling drained and… Tacky. For lack of a better word.

‘Cars and trucks would have been a great help to the Hunters and Gatherers, like when Dad had to drag home a whole pile of sandwiches on a log, or for Mother when she was expecting but still wanted to get around.’ In his peripheral vision Gr’eer notices Marco once again peering at him from the doorway, he resists the urge to turn his head and instead keeps his eyes firmly locked on the ceiling fan.

‘Okay… Mister Diaz says he’s not afraid of me, so how do I approach this…’ Gr’eer glances towards the window.

‘Maybe I should’ve watched the hatchlings more often.’ As he looks back up at the fan he attempts to slowly shift his head to the right to get a better look at his little visitor only find him not there.

‘Huh, guess I took too long.’ Frowning Gr’eer attempts to sit up.

*Hiss~!* “Should’ve known that was a bad idea.” Deciding to tough through the pain he raises himself onto his elbows only to pause.

“…” There at the foot of his bed, was Marco, peering at him with wide brown eyes.

“Uh…” Marco blinks and Gr’eer glances around the room briefly before refocusing on Marco.

*Ahem.* “… Hi?” Gr’eer offers, Marco responds with a small smile and places his arms on the mattress.

 

“Hello. I’m Marco.” He says with a little wave pushing himself up into a sitting position, Gr’eer gives Marco a cautious wave of his own.

 

“Uh… Hi Marco, I’m Gr’eer.” Marco pulls himself onto the bed, sitting himself down cross-legged.

 

“I’m eight.” Gr’eer blinks and then looks around the room awkwardly.

 

“Eight… What?” Marco tilts his head slightly, looking as confused as Gr’eer feels.

 

“Eight years old.” Gr’eer furrows his brow.

 

“What’s a year?” Marco *Hmm’s* in response before reaching into his hoodie pocket.

 

“One sec.” As Marco pulls out his phone, Gr’eer thinks back to seeing every person, human or monster, pulling out one of these strange devices for some reason or another.

 

‘It seems so strange, to think that everyone on this planet has such device.’

 

“Okay!” Gr’eer jerks his head up — ‘When did I lower my head?’— as Marco puts his phone away.

“One year is the time it takes the earth to completely rotate around the sun, or…” Marco glances back down at his phone, furrowing his brow.

“Or three hundred and sixty-five consecutive day-night cycles. Three hundred and sixty-six if it is a leap year.” As Marco finishes reading he looks up from his phone and smiles at Gr’eer who smiles back, trying to put himself at ease.

“So I have a question for you!” Marco declares, leaning forward with an even bigger grin as Gr’eer simultaneously leans back, smile becoming noticeably more strained.

 

“Uh… okay…?” Marco beams as he bounces in place.

 

“Are you a Ninja Turtle!?” Gr’eer’s strained smile morphs into a frown, his brow furrows as he tries to determine what Marco had just asked him.

 

“… Well fist off, I’m a tortoise.” Marco immediately deflates, frowning with such obvious disappointment that Gr’eer finds himself compelled to look away. Instead of doing so he decides to press on with his question.

“ _Secondly…”_ *Inhale.* *Exhale.* “What’s a ninja turtle?” Marco's eyes go wide, the widest Gr’eer had ever seen. His mouth opens and closes not making a sound as he tries to find the words to convey his shock.

“Uhh… Gr’eer glances around the room, looking for something to bring Marco back to reality before snapping his gaze back to Marco as he whispers.

 

“You’ve never heard of the ninja turtles…?” Gr’eer slowly shakes his head only to jerk back in surprise as Marco leaps off the bed and grabs his arm, tugging on it incessantly.

“Come on, come on, come on! I’ve got the DVD’s!” Gr’eer pulls himself off the bed, letting out a silent groan as he does so, following Marco with a confused look on his face.

 

“Where are we going?” He asks as Marco leads him towards the stair.

 

“Just to the living room, I’ve got it all set up.” As Marco rushes down the steps, Gr’eer pauses at the top of the stairs, deciding to take them more carefully than perhaps necessary, as he reaches the bottom, Gr’eer glances at the TV that Marco was fiddling with, as he comes to the bottom of the stairs he noticed the strange symbol that appears on the screen before moving back as Marco rushes up the stairs, calling back over his shoulder.

“Sit down! I’ll be right back with the DVD’s!” Glancing at the couch Gr’eer makes his way over to it, plopping himself down as his eyes follow the now moving TV screen. He listens as Marco runs about upstairs stops, and then runs back downstairs, Gr’eer attempts to position himself better to watch as Marco touches the box on the floor he hadn’t noticed before.

 

“What are you doing?” He asks as Marco opens the more colorful box he brought from upstairs.

 

“Putting in the DVD!” Gr’eer watches as Marco takes a disc from the second box and puts it into the now open part of the first box, one the first box closes Marco climbs on the sofa next to Gr’eer and hands him the second box.

“Look!” As Gr’eer takes the box he notices Marco grab something else, deciding to focus on the item in his hands he thinks about asking what is, only for the words to disperse before they can become words.

 

‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?’ The four turtles were drawn in such a way that it looked like they were going to attack the person holding the box, Gr’eer couldn’t help but notice the similarities between himself and the Turtles designs.

‘Their mouths look more like Human mouths than beaks.’ As he brought the box closer to his face Gr’eer could see that the Turtles had two fingers and a thumb, taking a hand off the box, he flexed his own three-fingered hand, running his thumb over his clenched fingers.

A sound, unlike anything Gr’eer had heard before, comes from the TV, followed by a chant of “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!” Snapping his head up he focuses on the screen as the first episode plays.

 

 

 

 

 

 

AU Snippet: Gr’eer comes through the portal when Marco is a teenager.

 

“So, how’s turtle guy?” Marco rolls his eyes as he closes his locker while slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

 

“His name is Gr’eer, and he…” Marco grimaces. “He’s doing better, his wound has almost totally closed and pretty soon he’ll just be waiting for his shell to…” Marco trails off.

 

“Heal?”

 

“Seal?”

 

“Repair-.” “-Ah!” Marco jumps then sighs, the sound drowned out by laughter as he turns around to focus on Janna.

 

“What do you want Janna?” Janna gives a lazy grin in response, as she attempts to throw her arm over his shoulder, Marco moves away, frowning at her.

“Not this time.” She shrugs in response.

 

“Whatever, I’ve just gotta few questions for the school paper.”

 

“We don’t have a school paper!” Marco exclaims as he throws his free arm up.

 

“And we’re never going to with that attitude.” Marco groans as he throws his head back.

 

“How did I know you were going to say that-Don’t-!” Marco cuts off Janna as she opens her mouth to respond. “Say it’s because I was making it “Too Easy.” You’ve already used that one.” Janna shrugs, still smiling.

 

“Next time.” Marco rolls his eyes once again while giving a silent *Huff* of annoyance.

“So… About that turtle guy…?” Marco attempts to walk away and only sighs as Janna follows him.

“See you guys later, I’m after a scoop.” She says as she waves to the group of classmates who had already begun to disperse.

“Excuse me Mister Diaz, we here at Echo Creek news received a discreet tip that you had information on Gr’eer turtle guy, do you have any comment on his current condition?” As Marco turns to face Janna with a raised eyebrow he moves her clenched hand away from his face.

 

“Discreet tip? Don’t you mean anonymous tip.” Janna shakes her head.

 

“Not even a little bit, we just bribed the principal and he told us everything, I mean he wanted to meet at a specific time and place… He was trying _so_ hard to be mysterious, he was wearing a trench coat and a fedora, but it was pretty clearly him.” Marco rolls his eyes as he once again faces forward in an attempt to ignore the bluenette, however…

 

“You keep saying we, we who?” Janna looks away with a coy look on her face.

 

“Oh, you know it’s mostly just me, the D-Crew...” Her eyes shift their focus from the clouds to Marco.

“Ferguson and Alfonzo.” Marco facepalms as he groans while Janna cackles.

 

“Why would they-?” “I don’t know, maybe this another of their “Get a Girlfriend” schemes.” Shaking his head Marco lengthens his stride, determined to ignore her this time.

 

“You should join them sometime, who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky. Unless… you’re not interested in girls?” Marco rolls his eyes again.

 

“Whatever Janna.” Janna’s grin reappears.

 

“That’s not a _no_ Marco.”

 

“You’re going to be late for class.” Janna stops in place, face contemplative before shrugging and heading in a different direction.

 

“See ya, Marco! Thanks for the scoop!” Marco speeds up, shoulders tensing even further as he rounds the final corner on the way to his next class.

 

‘Why can’t today be over already?’

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the whole "Alternate Universe Sippet" only to realize after I finished it, that it doesn’t really fit anywhere in this story. One of the biggest problems is that it doesn’t happen anywhere in this Universes “Timeline”. The above snippet happens when Marco is Fourteen but Gr’eer is gone long before that. Thus, making the whole scene non-cannon for this Universe. Bu~t… I couldn’t bring myself to just delete it either. So, I stuck it on the end of the chapter I wrote it on. I figured this was the best place for it.  
>  I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
